KuniYoshi Series
by Tammie
Summary: A Kunimitsu/Yoshimitsu fic. It takes place after the last tournament (4). Kuni still seeks revenge of Yoshi, but will her heart give in before her hate?
1. Prologue

**KuniYoshi Series**  
-----------------------  
Written by:  
_Tammie_  
-----------------------  
**_Prologue_**  
  
==========================  
  
**A/N:** _My first Tekken fic. This one features the mysterious pair known as Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu. I decided to make it the KuniYoshi Series because this is going to be a long and fun-to-read series on the two. It will include: Drama, Romance, Action/Adventure, Humor and Dry Comedy. Enjoy! ^_^_  
  
==========================  
  
Her body was draped in violet pants and her bust protected in a softer toned violet, sleeveless shirt. Strapped boots and flaring orange hair which was tied in two elegant pigtails. Her face hidden behind a Japanese feline faced mask. She held a small blade in her right hand as the woman watched a robotic looking male who practiced with a glowing blue sword below the snow draped tree branch she sat on. Her name was Kunimitsu and her eyes were focused on a man named ... Yoshimitsu.  
  
Kunimitsu didn't take her eyes off him. Her thighs trembled from the exhaustion of being perched on that thick, oak branch for so long; but the somewhat young woman kept her balance. Kunimitsu was a member of the Manjito crime syndicate. But when she stole for her own self-interest, she was expelled by the leader, Yoshimitsu. Even after that, she continued to steal without reforming. Her reason for entering the tournament is to plunder the treasure that Heihachi stole from the Native Americans. She was a skilled thief and loves things that would profit only herself. She still wanted Yoshimitsu's sword.  
  
Her lips trembled behind her mask from the fierce cold. Why wasn't he ever affected by the change in weather? Maybe it was his damn armor. She didn't care either way. She hated Yoshimitsu, but deep inside ... in the last corner of her particularly dry heart lay a strand of deep love for him. After being booted from the Manji Clan because of her selfishness -- she was now an outcast. An exhale escaped her nearly frozen lips and below; Yoshimitsu stopped in his tracks.  
"Damn ..." she breathed, still perched on the tree. Her eyes didn't leave the Manji Clan Leader, but in a mere second; he'd disappeared before her eyes and then ... she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around abruptly and came face-to-face with his skeletol-like mask, "Boo!"  
  
Kunimitsu stumbled backward, lost her balance, tripped and fell down to the hardened snow below. Yoshimitsu grinned through his own mask and jumped down, landing over her -- his feet plastered on either side of her waist as he hovered over the fallen cat-maked woman. "Aww ... did I scare you?" A harsh and heartless grunt came from the orange haired woman as Yoshi stepped back and she performed an elusive backwards cartwheel; landing on her feet. "Funny move, Yoshimitsu."  
"Yeah! I know. Wasn't it hilarious?!" Yoshi exclaimed ... clearly he was being a sarcastic jerk. She stood silent, her eyes--hidden behind the mask's protection--moved towards his sword, which he held tightly in his hand. "What are you doing here? Come back for another beating?" He said, glaring at her. "No. You know what I want and I won't rest until I get it." Kuni hissed, her body tensing. "Is that so ... well, the only way you'll get my sword is if you fight for it. A long and hard fight. Hey! Maybe I'll let you back into the Manji Clan ... just to show that I forgave you for your stupid mistakes." Kunimitsu was frozen in place. Return to the Manji Clan? There was no way. But this orange-haired girl wouldn't give up so easily. "Let's go then, Yoshimitsu."


	2. Chapter 1: Bitter Defeat

**KuniYoshi Series**  
-----------------------  
Written by:  
_Tammie_  
-----------------------  
**Chapter 1: Bitter Defeat**  
  
==========================  
  
**A/N:**Here's chapter 1. A call out to: chandavatika - Thanks for the compliment. I try to use the less viwed characters. Yoshi and Kuni are my favorite couple ... beside Jin and Julia, but since I've seen a lot of Jin and Julia fics -- I decided to go with these two. ^_^  
  
==========================  
  
This battle would be much different than any other battle they had had in the past. She was now determined to finish him ... once and for all. Determined in the final bowels of her heart to prove to him she was worthy of respect. She strained her body as she stood before him in her battle-ready stance ... grinning through her mask at the man she hated, but ... deep inside ... greatly loved.  
Yoshimitsu was mentally lauhging at her. There would be no way in hell that he'd let her back into the Manji Clan. She was gullable to believe him. He chuckled as he got into his own unique fighting stance, his sword held tihghtly in his right hand as he began to softly chuckle. "Kuni, Kuni, Kuni ..." Yoshi said loudly, approching her carefully. :Why do you have to do this, huh? Just give up." Still chuckling — he was now standing about three feet from her. Kuni stepped back.  
  
"No ... I'll prove to you I have what it takes to replace you!" Her right hand swiveled and her blade punctured his arm. He grunted and she grinned. He was also grinning, though neither could see each others grins. His swift movements were too quick for her and in a flash, Yoshimitsu had slammed his blade into her and she felt all her endurance fail. It was a painful stab. Very painful. Kuni's head was spinning. She grittered her teeth as she stumbled backward. A few more hard attacks and she'd be gone. She flashed her blade and stabbed his arm again ... with more force, but it was too late.  
  
Yoshimitsu had wrapped his arms around her, spinning her upside down, jumped into the air and forcefully body slammed her into the snowy ground. Kuni howled in pain as Yoshi shot to his feet, "Bitter Defeat." Yoshimitsu exclaimed. "Not ... N-Not just ... yet," Kunimitsu stuttered as she slowly stood to her feet. Yoshi was stunned at her will power. She really did want this. Not only did she want it so bad, but she was even willing to die for it. It was ironic, because his plan wasn't to kill her -- it was to defeat her and get her off his damn back.  
He sighed, sending his fist slamming into her face. Something that he didn't expect happened. An ownerless Japanese cat mask flew into the air and landed right by Yoshimitsu's right foot. Kunimitsu's heart skipped a beat when she felt the cold air git her bare skin. Her orange bangs swayed freely around her, brushing against her. Her mask. Her mask was gone. In the blink of an eye, she had her entire hand over her face. (I suggest you go to: http://www.manji-clan.com/wtcl/tekkanimation/cdg_kunimitsu.jpg to get a glimse of Kuni without her mask.)  
  
"Kuni?" Yoshi leaned down and picked up the mask as he said this, "Give me my mask." Kuni hissed. She fought back angered tears, "Look at me." he said with sincerety in his voice, "No!" her back was towards him, she was on the ground and her right hand on her face. He approched her, but she crawled away. "Kuni ... look at me and I'll give it back." he said, still inching toward her. He'd never seen her face before and he had wanted to for a long time. Now was his chance to get a glimse. "Stop calling me Kuni!" she growled ... very irritated at this point. She wasn't about to snow him her face. Not in any way possible. She wasn't 'ashamed' of what she looked like, but just ... didn't feel comfertable showing her face. Then, after crawling away so much — she bumped into the trunck of a large snow-covered oak tree; her back still towards him.  
  
Yoshimitsu kneeled down, holding her mask in his left hand as his right hand moved towards her face. She pressed herself against the three -- her hand still on her face. "Hey ..." he whispered, pressing his metallic digits against her left cheek, "Give it back!" Kunimitsu yelled, but Yoshi didn't listen. He gently began to turn her head towards him and she took a breath, closing her eyes as she now felt her entire hand-hidden face turn completely towards him. "Move your hand." Yoshimitsu whispered warmly, "No. Please ... just give me back my mask," Kunimitsu sounded sad. Pleadful. Vulnerable ... almost sincere and compasionate. Yoshimitshu was mesmerized. Gently, ever so gently; he began to remove her hand. She still kept her eyes shut, but tears of fear seeped through her closed lids.  
Her hand was moved and he gasped inaudibly. She was drop dead **gorgeous**. She skin so soft, so delicate, so ... beautiful. "Open your eyes ..." he spoke in a soft request. Kunimmitsu was hesitant. Scared almost, but she revealed a pair of dark violet spheres. Yoshimitsu's jaw dropped inside his mask as he gawked at the orange haired beauty that sat before him. He dazisly handed her her mask as she grabbed it and slipped it on. In a flash she pushed him back, jumped up and sprinted into the wilderness of the snowy forest around them. "Kunimitsu ..." Yoshi sighed as he stared umblinkingly towards the spot Kuni had dissapeared into, " ... "  
  
He darted to his own feet and sprinted after her.


	3. Chapter 2: Cat got your tongue?

**KuniYoshi Series**  
-----------------------  
Written by:  
_Tammie_  
-----------------------  
**_Chapter 2: Cat got your tongue?_**  
  
==========================  
  
**A/N:** _Chapter 2! Wo0t. I'd like to thank chandavatika for being the only one who's reading this fic. I barely gets reviews ... with all my stories actually. My most succesful story is the Spider-Man and Spider-Woman series. Max reviews on got was eight. O.o; Anyhoo ... I hope you like this chapter. Chapter 3 should come soon. Please, please, please review! Okie?  
  
Another thing. This is for all readers. Yoshimitsu is **HUMAN**. He's not a robot. In the images of him ... if you study his features carefully - you can see a human under there. Also ... his blood type is O! No friggin robot is going to have type O blood! XP Just thought I'd make that clear so people won't flip when they read this chapter._  
  
==========================  
  
Kunimitsu was running faster than she'd ever run before. Yoshimitsu had gotten a glimse of her face. Her face! Of _all_ places! She would've lived with herself if he'd seen her butt naked instead. The muscled in her thighs were so right it began to hurt ... like her legs were on fire. She came to a stop in front of a frozen lake. It was so peaceful here. Behind her replaced mask, Kuni's eyes ran along the horizon of the elegant scenery ... enjoying its tranquility. Even though her legs were in pain, her heart was racing and droplets of sweat dribbled down her masked face -- she felt safe now.  
  
* * *  
  
Yoshimitsu frantically ran through the thickness of the snowy forest. His eyes searching for a movement of orange and purple. "Damn." he cursed under his breath. What was he doing? For the longest time he tired to get Kunimitsu off his ass — and now ... he wanted her. He wanted to see those pwoerful violet eyes again. Her eyes. Gah! What was he thinking? What was wrong with him? He'd never felt the way he was feeling at this moment. The pit of his stomach fluttered when he thought about his rival. This was so strange ...  
  
* * *  
  
Kuni had managed to calm down and relax her body muscles and heart. She was still standing through, her mind swimming with thoughts. Could she just live her life as a loner? Maybe a normal life? Leave the outcasted world of poverty and return to Japan to begin a social and simple kinda life? Maybe ... she closed her eyes — her ears not catching the rustle behind her.  
  
He'd found her. When he saw her standing there, he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and embrace her, but he fought back the urge. "Kunimitsu?" Yoshi said, first time being he ever called her her full name. Kuni shot around and gasped, "You followed me!?" she turned around again, her back towards him, "Haven't you seen enough?"  
  
"I came back to ..."  
"To what? Laugh? Make me feel like—"  
"No ... I'm ... sorry."  
  
Kuni took a deep breath. _What a hypocrite!_ Yoshimitsu stepped foward, but she stood her ground. "I really am! I didn't think ... well. Why do you hide?" he asked. "Why do you care!? Just leave." she barked. Yoshi was now so close bein dher she could feel his cold armor against her back. She shuttered, "Kunimitsu ... I ... fogive my mistake," he whispered as he leaned towards her. Kuni froze in place when she didn't feel hard, cold steel press against her neck. Instead she felt warm skin. _God ... no _... Yoshimitsu had taken off his mask. "To make it even, I've taken my mask off -- so you can look at me. Turn around," came Yoshi's crisp clear voice.  
  
"No."  
"Turn Kuni."  
"I said 'No'. What part of no don't you understand the N or the O?"  
"Just turn."  
"No!"  
  
With that Yoshimitsu wrapped his arms around her, spinned her around and held her shoulders -- Kunimitsu pinned in place. "Open your eyes." He knew she'd shut them, "Please?" She didn't budge. He could feel her body as he pressed her shoulders with his armored hands. "Let go!" Kuni said in a shaky voice. "Look at me." She took a deep breath. She was becoming fed up with this metal-head. Suddenly, she pulled off her mask, swung open her eyes and felt herself gasp. Her jaw twitched and her eyes widened. This was the first tiem she had ever seen him without his mask as well.  
He had choclate brown eyes and thick, somewhat long, black hair. He had a squared sorta jaw and he was very clean shaven. His hair was neatly tied in a tony tail and ... he was very hansome. She watched him give her a toothy grin, "What? Cat got your tongue?" She blinked, mismerized as he'd been with her. As the two maskless fighters stood in each others arms Yoshi began to speak again, "Kuni ... I'm sorry for making you look at me. I'm reall sorry for taking your mask ... I ..." She was glaring into his eyes. A soft snowy breeze blew their hair they stared at each other. Time seemed to stop for Kuni as Yoshi leaned his head down and presses his lips against her. Kuni's body froze even more, but her hands ran up Yoshimitsu's side and then slipped around him. Almost mechanical.  
  
Kunimitsu wondered why she didn't pull away. Why she didn't smack him for being so sudden in his actions. She'd known him for years! She hated him, though. Her envy for him was so great, but at this moment her cold feelings melted and were replaced by pure love. A passion. A burning sensation in her heart that had been begging for this moment. Her arms were drapped around this armored man. Their lips locked in hotness.  
  
_What am I doing!?_ Yoshimitsu yelled at himself as his arms moved over her shoulders. He placed his right hand behind her head and pressed her against him. This inflared the sweet kissing and made his heart faster. His left hand moved down to her lower back. He'd always loved her just as she loved him. A hidden love almost. She'd always been so much stronger than him in so many different ways. Yoshimitsu tilted his head to theleft as she took her hair into his fist and gently tilted her head to the opposite direction. He didn't want to end it. It felt so perfect, but yet .. something was eerie about it. Yoshi wanted more. More of her. He wanted her. She was all he ever really wanted, but he never saw the true extent of it. Slowly and hesitantly Yoshimitsu turned his lip-locked kiss into a passionate french kiss. He tasted her as well as she did. His heart was booming in his chest. He sweore for a moment he could hear her heart, too.  
  
Much definition could be placed here, but the woulds could not explain their inner desire for one another. Kuni had never felt like this since her High School boyfrined ... and that was years ago! But ... something was wrong. This was wrong. She hesitated, but conjured her strenght ... retracting herself from his mouth and parting the kiss. Their lips slowly and hotly parted as they seductively unsticked from one another. She planted a few more hot kisses in his lips as she stepped back. "This is wrong." Kunimitsu whispered after that passionate kiss.  
  
"Why? No, Kuni ... it's alright! It's—" Yoshi began, "I hate you." she interruped. He was dumbfounded. He stared at her, but she evaded his eyes, "_What_?" With that she pushed him watching him as Yoshi lost his balance and fell backward. She jumped out of sight ... gone. "Shit!" Yoshimitsu growled as he got to his feet, "Why does everything have to be such a pain in ass?!" He put his mask on and stood up, looking out into the wilderness.


	4. Chapter 3: New Surprises

**KuniYoshi Series**  
-----------------------  
Written by:  
_Tammie_  
-----------------------  
**_Chapter 3: New Surprises_**  
  
==========================  
  
**A/N:** _I really want to thank chandavatika (again) for being the only one who's reading this fic! Waii. No one else seems to like the Kuni/Yoshi matching. You turds! XD Anyhoo ... I hope you enjoy this fic (mainly pointed to chandavatika, since she's the only one thats reads it. By the way ... sorry for this one being so short._  
  
==========================  
  
Yoshimitsu could still taste her lips. Her warm body. Her threaded hair. Her everything. He felt as if something in his heart had been sealed. He needed her, again. _What am I saying? This damn feeling! I, but, man ... What a confusing thing. Where could she be now? Did I scare her or something? What if I scared her with my looks?_ His mind was swarming with so many different thoughts. Questions, answers, and possibilities. Yoshimitsu was headed back to his training site then soon after he'd head to his cabin in the mountains ... where he would train the rest of the night. Not that any tournament was coming, but he liked to keep in shape.  
  


* * *  


  
Kunimitsu was safe ... this time it was for certain. She was hidden inside a hollow oak tree in the secludeness of the forest. She was breathing harshly, her heart beating against her chest insanely. "Oh, God! What the hell just happened?!" She thought outloud. Her lips burned with his sensation still as she fought back flashing thoughts. She continued to pant furiously as she leaned back against the inner wall, "Yoshimitsu ..." she sighed dremidly. Her mask was still over her face as she glared up into the inner bowels of the tree. It was the best home she'd had in a while, since she lost her home in the midst of Japan on a hot summer evening. The only place she could call home was burned down to ashes; along with all her other precious things. Now she lived anywhere she found sutible for sleeping. "Maybe I can ... look for him. Kunimitsu, what are you saying? Are you nuts? It's bad enough as it is and now you can't get metal head outta your head. Great. Just great." She removed her mask and placed it down beside her as she ran her hand over her face to wipe off excessive sweat. "Maybe ..." with that final remark Kunimitsu replaced her mask and crawled out of the oak tree's inside -- making her way back to where everything started.  
  


* * *  


  
He reached his cabin not long after his disturbing departure from the lake. As he pushed open the wooden door, he was greeted by warmness. The cabin overall had a Japanese design to it ... green in color that blended in with the trees outside. A warm fire bustled in the Japanese styled cabin as the armored covered male decided to enjoy a warm evening without his metallic shielding. Even as Yoshimitsu removed his very complicated armor -- he found it very difficult to get the gorgeous orange haired woman out of his head. Strange as it was, it didn't seem that strange. When two people usually hate each other, it eventually grows into love. As he reached down and flicked on his lovable television did his dark eyes catch a very interesting commercial ... "Attention Fighters of all kinds: The Tekken Tag Tournament 2 will be held February 7 of next year." Yoshimitsu grinned ... it wasn't too long from now; they were in December. "To register attend the seminar at the Mishima Zaibatsu from today to two days before the tournament begins. Both winners will recieve a 2 million dollar prize and title as best Tag Fighters. Join Today!" The commercial ended and went into another. Yoshimitsu could only grin as he stood there in his dark green boxers.  
His body build was perfectly tight. He had a marvelous set of the elusive "six pack" and his arms were muscular. He wasn't overly buff, but just enough to whip series ass. Yoshimitsu was a tall one, too. Very tall, but that didn't stop him from being the hansome looking Manji Clan Leader he was.


	5. Chapter 4: Frozen Kitsune

**KuniYoshi Series**  
-----------------------  
Written by:  
_Tammie_  
-----------------------  
**_Chapter 4: Frozen Kitsune_**

**A/N:** _Its been two years since I last worked on this fan fiction I re-read it and would like to continue and finish it. Hopefully I'll be getting more reviews and whatnot. Enjoy the rest of the fan fiction; I'll make shout outs to those who comment. Also, my style of writing might differ from the prior chapters. Remember, I'm continuing after two years of not working on it._

Kunimitsu jumped from one tree to another, making her way back to Yoshimitsu's training area. The temperature around her had dropped hastily to below zero. Winter had been cruel to these parts of the mountain and had frozen everything it touched. Kuni kept moving, trying not to stop, as she would freeze along with everything else. She'd managed to stay alive this long by making large fires near caves or sleeping inside hollow oak trees, but now the weather had drastically changed against her. Not only had the temperature dropped, but it had started to snow and it felt as if a storm was right on her tail.

"Damnit! Everything is going wrong!" she growled as she continued to jump from one tree to another, "if its not one thing, its another!" She could barely see ahead of her, but she continued on until she saw the faintest glare of light. "I-I…found…you, Yoshimitsu," she whispered to herself, her whole body shivering from the cold. She was quickly falling into hypothermia.

While Kunimitsu was out in the freezing cold, Yoshimitsu was warm and cozy in his cabin watching TV like a couch potato. He held the controller in his hand as he channel surfed endlessly. His eyes were plastered on the television as he kept changing the channels, unsatisfied with what he saw. Finally he decided to turn it off and go train a while before going to bed for a well-deserved rest. Then again, would he get any sleep at all? His mind still swarmed with thoughts of the orange-haired Kunimitsu. _I wonder where she could be and if she knows there's a storm coming_, he thought as he made his way to a large dojo outside his cabin.

Kuni finally came to a stop near the cabin in which Yoshimitsu had been in moments ago. It had become extremely cold and Kuni's breaths could be seen seeping through her mask in vapor. "Y-you…son-n of a…" suddenly Kunimitsu's eyes became heavy, her body began to tremble violently and before she knew it she was falling from the branch she was perched on towards the freezing newly fallen snow. She fell hard and with a loud thud – so loud that Yoshimitsu, whom was in the dojo, heard it.

He quickly took a look outside, scanning the area around his dojo. "It must've been a tree," he said softly before his eyes spotted a dark purple figure laying on the ground and quickly being covered by snow. "Kuni…?!" he gasped as he ran towards the fallen Kunimitsu. He scooped her into his arms quickly and ran back into his cabin. Her body was freezing cold, but he noticed she was still breathing. Hypothermia had definitely kicked in as he placed her down on his bed. Out of respect, he left her mask on as he threw more wood into the fire and prepared a hot bath. He knew he had to undress her since he had no other choice. Her clothes were soaked and he had to warm up her body before her condition got worse.

Kunimitsu lay there unconscious. She could hear and feel everything around her, but she couldn't move or speak. Suddenly she felt warm hands removing her attire and she just got the urge to jump up and smack the person, but she couldn't.

Yoshimitsu took the motionless Kunimitsu and wrapped her nude body in a blanket, the whole time blushing brightly. He carried her to the large tub filled with very warm water and dipped her in, slipping the towel behind her head. He turned around, his cheeks still red, and began to prepare a Japanese soup.

Kuni's body began to warm up again. She still felt her mask on her face and she was glad he hadn't taken it off – even after he'd seen her face. For so many years she knew him as a prankster and goofy kind, but never did she know he'd care for someone even after she'd tried to kill him countless of times.

"Yoshi…mitsu," she whispered in a raspy voice as she slowly began to come back. Yoshi quickly turned around, holding the bowl of Japanese soup in his hands, "Hey Kuni! Welcome back," he said cheerfully trying to hide his worry for her. He was maskless and by this time he could care less if she saw him or not, "hopin' you'd come back so you can bug me for a few more years," he chuckled, placing the soup on a little table next to the tub. "You'd better drink this, it'll warm you up more."

"…Thank you…"

"You're welcome. I'll be in the dojo if you need anything. I had to put your clothes to dry, so I put some dry clothes you can borrow on my bed over there." With that Yoshimitsu walked out the door and made his way back to the dojo.

Kunimitsu couldn't help but smile, "Stupid metal-head," she grunted while pushing herself up from the tub. She slipped off her mask and undid her pigtails as she sat back down and submerged herself in the water. She was quickly gaining back her energy and strenght, but if it hadn't been for Yoshimitsu she'd be dead. She sat in the tub for a few minutes before getting up and grabbing the towel Yoshimitsu had left there for her. She dried herself off and slipped into the oversized kimono that laid across his bed. She then sat down in front of the fire and quickly ate up the Japanese soup. It had been about an hour since Yoshimitsu had left to his dojo and Kuni grew more and more curious as to how he trained. He grabbed an extra coat with a hood and walked outside, slipping her mask back on as she did. She walked thru the raging snow to the Dojo as she slided the door open to see Yoshimitsu furiously training on a dummy.

He stopped in his tracks and turned his attention to Kunimitsu, who was sliding the door closed and turning to look at him. "I see we're feeling all better. Care to spar?" of course he was being sarcastic and he wasn't about to fight someone who nearly died of hypothermia. Kunimitsu grinned behind her mask as she glared at him. She quickly threw off the large coat and stood there in the baggy kimono. _What! She can't be serious! I'm not going to fight her!_

"Its just a spar, right? You shouldn't look so worried…" Kunimitsu chuckled.

"Yeah, sure, alright! Lets go!" Yoshimitsu played along, but he was going to go easy on her…while on the other hand – Kunimitsu had opposite intentions.


End file.
